Des pas dans la neige
by Dydiie-chan
Summary: Je tourne en rond. Mes pensées sont tournées uniquement vers toi. Viens briser mon cercle infernal!


**Des pas dans la neige**

Les relations amoureuses, c'est comme des traces de pas dans la neige.

Lorsque tu es célibataire, la neige n'est perturbée que par tes traces.

Lorsque tu rencontre une personne, ses traces se joignent aux tiennes et restes côtes à côtes.

Lorsque tu te sépare de cette personne, ses pas s'éloignent de tes pas.

Enfin selon moi.

Je vois bien tes traces à toi. Toujours seules. La neige n'est perturbée que par tes pas. Mais ce ne sont pas des traces bien nettes. C'est comme si tu traînais des pieds. Comme si tu courbais l'échine devant ta solitude.

Ne vois-tu pas mes traces suivre les tiennes de loin. Cela fait si longtemps que je t'observe discrètement. Je suis prés de toi, mais je te regarde de loin. On est ensemble à toutes les pauses au lycée, tout les week-end et j'en passe. Je vois ton air indifférent face aux couples dans notre cercle d'amis communs mais je sais qu'au fond tu les envie d'être ensemble, d'être heureux. Toi qui te vante souvent de n'avoir rien à envier à personne, avoue que ce n'est pas vrai.

Puis un jour tu es partit pour on ne sait quelles raisons. A ce moment la je t'ai perdu de vue. La neige avait recouvert tes traces alors j'ai errer d'amourette en amourette mais je ne t'ai jamais oublier. Puis j'ai fini par tourner en rond. Mes pas dans la neige décrivaient un cercle sombre sur cette surface immaculée. J'espérais secrètement que tes pas dans la neige avaient étés rejoint par ceux d'une personne avec laquelle tu serais heureux. Rien que cette pensée me réchauffais le cœur au milieu de ce froid hivernal mais je t'avoue que cela me le fendais aussi, j'aurais tellement voulu être cette personne avec qui tu serais combler. Mais on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie.

Tu es finalement revenu après trois ans d'absence, nous avions alors dix-huit ans toi et moi. Les choses n'avaient pas vraiment changées depuis ton départ. Les couples étaient toujours les mêmes, toujours aussi passionnés et insouciants qu'avant. Eux n'avaient peut-être pas changé mais toi si. Tu étais plus distant, plus froid et encore moins bavard. On pouvait te poser toutes les questions possibles et inimaginables sur ton séjour là-bas que tu ne répondais que le strict minimum. Tout ce que tu as bien voulu nous dire sur ce sujet c'est que tu devais y aller juste pour régler des affaires avec ton frère.

Tu mentais. Il n'y avait pas que ça.

Comment je le sais ?

Tu nous regardais en biais. Je te connais, si tu avais dis toute la vérité tu nous aurais regarder de face et non la tête légèrement tournée sur le côté. Je pense être la seule à m'en être aperçut.

Que caches-tu derrière ce mensonge ? Tu es partie un minimum souriant. Tu es revenue sans cette lueur dans les yeux que j'aimais tant. Que s'est-il passer là-bas ?

Oh ! Et puis tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fiche. Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout, nous n'avons rien a dire. Le principal est que tu sois revenue, non ? Même si tu as un peu changer, pour moi tu es toujours celui que j'aime. J'ai l'air idiote je sais, je suis ainsi faite.

Même si tu es revenu, je continue de tourner en rond, encore et encore. Tes pas se sont arrêtés. Je te 'vois' pourtant. Tu es au centre de ce cercle que mes pas tracent depuis ton départ. Si proche mais hors de portée.

Cela est aussi visible dans mon esprit que dans la réalité. Chaque nouvel an, on peut apercevoir une pauvre adolescente tourner en rond dans la neige du parc municipal de Konoha, attendant la seule personne qui peut la faire marcher droit. Mais cette personne ne bouge pas du centre du cercle, elle est invisible sauf pour cette pauvre folle qui tourne sans cesse.

C'est ça, les gens qui me voient ainsi me prennent pour une adolescente complètement dérangée qui attend quelque chose ou une personne qui ne viendra peut être jamais ou qui ne se rend pas compte du monde autour d'elle.

Qu'en penses-tu toi ?

Viendras-tu interrompre mon cercle pour qu'enfin je cesse de tourner en rond ?

Tu ne répondras jamais à cette question, je sais. Ca ne fait rien, je n'attendais pas vraiment une réponse.

Malheureusement, tu es le seul à pouvoir m'arrêter. Tout le groupe a essayer, mais je n'arrivais pas à interrompre ce cercle.

Peut-être y arriverais-tu ? Je n'en sais rien.

A force de penser à tout ça je finis sûrement par me répéter. D'autant plus que tu n'entends rien de ce que mon cerveau et mon cœur peuvent sortir. Cette fois ci c'est certain je suis folle.

Pourquoi ?

Simplement parce que je suis en train de rire toute seule en regardant mes pieds qui dessinent un cercle dans la neige fraîche, une fois de plus. Parce que je me rends compte que je suis stupide et trop timide pour t'avouer mes sentiments. Des larmes se joignent bien vite à mes rires, me faisant passer pour une démente qu'il faut enfermer au plus vite.

Pourquoi ?

Simplement parce que ça me rend triste de penser que tu ne me verras que comme une bonne amie, rien de plus. Une bonne amie à qui tu peux tout confier. Tes doutes sur les sentiments de la fille que tu aime par exemple. Une fille unique a ce qu'il paraît, d'après toi il n'en existe pas deux comme elle. Quand tu en parle, tu as l'air au paradis. Quand je t'écoute, chacune de tes paroles m'enfoncent un peu plus dans un enfer contre lequel je ne peux lutter.

Etre plonger en enfer par celui qu'on aime. Que c'est ironique ! Tu ne trouve pas ? A cette pensée, mon rire devient plus fort et mes larmes redouble d'intensité sur mes joues. Qu'ai-je donc fais pour mériter d'avoir le cœur en poussière ? Parce qu'à ce stade-ci ce ne sont plus des miettes mais bien de la poussière.

Après tout, qu'ai-je pour te plaire ? Je ne suis pas unique. C'est vrai qu'une fille avec des cheveux horriblement rose, ça ne cours pas les rues mais pour moi ce n'est pas un atout. Cette fille dont tu me parle souvent doit être d'une beauté à couper le souffle et doit avoir un caractère bien particulier pour avoir pu faire apparaître un grand sourire sur tes lèvres et des étoiles dans tes yeux, et tout cela en à peine trois ans et demi. Alors que moi je n'ai pu faire apparaître qu'un petit sourire en coin en toute une vie.

Hm ? Pourquoi y a-t-il des traces de pas à côté de mon cercle ? Des pas léger. Ce doit être un enfant qui a voulu s'amuser. Ils continuent ?

Je regarde autour de moi pour voir la personne qui laisse ses traces à côté des miennes et je tombe sur toi te tenant droit à l'opposé de mon cercle et me regardant avec ton petit sourire en coin.

Que fais-tu là ? Comment savais-tu que je me trouvais ici ? Non ! Ne me regarde pas ! Je suis affreuse, j'ai les yeux bouffis, les joues et le nez rouge, des traces de larmes et pour couronner le tout je renifle à cause du froid et à force d'avoir pleurer. Alors que toi, tu es toujours aussi beau, pas une seule rougeur ne vient entacher ton visage si pâle.

Soudain tu traverse mon cercle, t'arrêtant au centre. Tu me regarde droit dans les yeux, tu inspire profondément et expire. Comme si tu avais quelque chose d'important à dire. Pourquoi détournes-tu les yeux ? Pourquoi joues-tu avec tes doigts ? Tout cela ne te ressemble pas. J'ai l'impression que tu cherche tes mots. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça, on dirait que tu es… anxieux. Oui c'est ça ! C'est comme si tu ne savais pas par où commencer. Ta façon de te comporter n'est vraiment pas habituelle.

- Sakura, je dois te dire quelque chose de très important. Me dis-tu, les lèvres pincées.

- Oui ? Marmonnais-je.

- Et bien voilà ! C'est à propos de la fille dont je te parle souvent.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je les retiens tant bien que mal. Je me doutais que tu me dirais que tu serais avec elle un jour ou l'autre mais au fond j'espérais que cela n'arrive jamais. Alors ? Es-tu avec elle ou a-t-elle repousser tes avances ? Bien que la deuxième option me paraisse peu probable, j'espère pourtant que c'est ce que tu va me dire. Je suis égoïste n'est-ce pas ? Je vais jusqu'à espérer que tu te sois fais rejeter juste parce que je le veux même si je sais que cela te ferais souffrir. Je suis vraiment égoïste. Je pense à moi avant toi.

- Et bien je voulais qu'elle soit heureuse ce soir mais j'ai vu que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Ah ? Pourquoi n'est-elle pas heureuse ?

- Je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire ?

- Moi ?

- Sakura, pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ? Quel est le rapport entre cette fille et moi ? J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Se pourrait-il que ce soit de moi dont tu parles ? Non ! Impossible !

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- Oui. C'est toi la fille dont je te parle tout le temps. Me souris-tu. Je t'aime Sakura.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Cette fois, ce sont des larmes de joies qui roulent sur mes joues. Tu t'approche de moi. Perturbant une nouvelle fois la neige du cercle pour me prendre dans tes bras. Je me laisse aller contre toi, te serrant le plus fort possible avec les faibles force qu'il me reste.

- Moi aussi… Moi aussi je t'aime. Sanglotais-je.

Doucement tu relève mon menton. Doucement tu pose tes lèvres sur les miennes. Passionnément tu m'embrasse alors que s'élève au-dessus de nos têtes, le feu d'artifice qui annonce la nouvelle année qui débute.

- Bonne année Sakura.

- Bonne année… Sasuke.

Ensemble, main dans la main, nous sortons du parc. Nos pas côtes à côtes dans la neige et derrière nous, mon cercle perturbé par tes pas que la neige recouvrera doucement pour qu'enfin il disparaisse.

Cette année sera merveilleuse, j'en suis persuadé.


End file.
